Christian delGosso
"To be added" -Red 'Overview' Christian delGosso is a character created and controlled by Redeyz on the Minecraft forums(and other places depending on the year) role play Half Moon Academy: Dance of Fates. He is a human who controls (more or less) the uncontrollable: Chaos. 'History' 'Bio' Born the son of a scientific engineer who has been considered a crackpot ever since he started studying mythical things with any form of seriousness. Christian grew up in a fairly stable home, he had loving parents (even though they were a bit eccentric) and grew up normally until he was ten years old. It was around that time that his father started to change. It began in little ways at first, he came home with some old looking manuscripts that he would pour over most nights. That was when he started to become more distant. After a while of this he would leave for long stretches of time without any contact, and when he returned he looked worse for the wear bringing home strange looking bundles that he wouldn’t let the family see. His father would lock himself away in his office for days doing things he wouldn’t talk about. The only thing he would say was that he was working on something that would “change reality itself”. This behavior went on for years and eventually Christian and his mother grew to consider it something normal. Then one day his father came out of his office with a strange look on his face. He said he was leaving for a bit and left. One day later he returned with an unknown person. Without explanation he took the person into his office. They remained in the office for many days, and when someone finally came out it was his father. When asked about the other man he avoided the question. Two days later it was the evening and Christian had just fallen asleep. His father quickly and quietly came into his room and woke him up. He told him, “Christian, they are after me. I can’t tell you any more than that. I need you to come with me immediately.” Christian followed his father down to his office and, for the first time in years, was allowed to enter. Inside he found machines and relics that he couldn’t identify. His father stopped and turned to look at his son, “Christian. I need you to do something for me. I have been working on something for years now, as you probably have noticed. I have to apologize, I haven’t been the greatest father lately. And I fear I won’t get any more chances.” There was a loud noise somewhere far away and his father started to look panicked. “Christian, I don’t have a lot of time, so I need to explain this to you as quickly as possible.” He turned and grabbed what appeared to be an armband with intricate markings and circuitry running through and over it. He walked over to his son and knelt in front of him, “This is what I’ve been working on all this time. All these things have helped me to do one thing. I believe that I have found and been able to replicate the power of chaos. I have tested many subjects and have figured out a way to control it. More or less. With this band you will be able to…” At that the windows in the house all shattered and men burst into the house. Christians father hesitated a moment and then gathered himself. He shoved his son into a secret compartment with the band and told him, right before sealing him away, “I’m sorry I couldn’t explain more. Good bye.” Hours later the door to the compartment unlocked itself and Christian came out to find his home a complete wreck. And completely empty. He completely broke down for a good long while before he could compose himself, which is when he took a look at the armband. It was an inconspicuous thing, thin enough that it would barely stand out against his skin. Confused as to what all the fuss was about he slipped it on. Immediately his world exploded. Things rushed by his head in his mind and all around. So many things happened he could not focus on one or all. He fell through an abyss of chaos for what felt like an eternity before jolting back to himself. All at once a feeling of control flooded him and he felt power unlike anything he could ever describe. There was something scratching at the back of his head, like a whisper you can almost hear but not quite loud enough to register. He couldn’t focus enough to make it out so he decided to ignore it. When he had got himself settled he decided to take a look around. Finding nothing to point out what had happened he packed himself a bag with some essentials. He figured he still needed to go to school and figure out what he was going to do with his armband. So he set off to find the place his father had often spoke of-Half Moon Academy. Half Moon Academy Christian has pretty much only just arrived at the Academy so not much has happened as of yet. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Characteristics' Christian is your average everyday teenager. He has normal human strength, although he's not neccesarily the strongest person around. He is above average intelligence and knows quite a bit about scientific engineering because of his father. Using the band his father created he can bend chaos to his will, to some degree. He has the ability he labels as "roulette". 'Powers' *Roulette: "The power that captures the essence of all powers." Roulette is so named because it allows Christian to tap into the power of chaos and pick, at random, any one of an infinite number of powers. (For the sake of not becoming TOO op with this I will limit it to a list of powers that I will think up later) 'Skills' The chaos band gives Christian profiency in all types of weapons when he needs it, leading to him being average with most weapons that exist. He did go through martial arts training growing up. Blades(250) Blunt(250) Ranged(250) Hand to Hand(400) Chaos Bangle(500) Paraphernalia Chaos Bangle Character Relations Azarias -Christian met him breifly in a small mix up of which dorm he was supposed to be at. Christian immediately decided he liked Azarias. Notes Christian is mildly allergic to peas. Trivia *Christians power "Roulette" is loosly based off of the move "metronome" from the pokemon series. Theme(s) Category:Characters Category:Dance of Fates Characters Category:Male Category:Moon Dorm